1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic quantity sensor including a sensor chip and a base member that are mechanically and electrically coupled with each other through a plurality of bumps. The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing the dynamic quantity sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2008/0066546 A1 (corresponding to JP-A-2008-76153) discloses a dynamic quantity sensor including a sensor chip and a base member. The sensor chip has a surface on which a plurality of pads is disposed. The substrate has a surface on which a plurality of pads is disposed. The sensor chip and the substrate are mechanically and electrically coupled through a plurality of bumps.
When the sensor chip and the base member are mechanically and electrically coupled through the bumps, the sensor chip may curve due to a load, and the sensor chip may be coupled with the base member in a state where the sensor chip curves. In a case where the sensor chip curves in such a manner that a center portion of the sensor chip is convex with respect to the base member compared with an edge portion surrounding the center portion, a stress concentration occurs in the bumps that are coupled with the pads disposed at the edge portion, and thereby the bumps may crack or the bumps may be easily detached from the pads. In a case where the sensor chip curves in such a manner that the center portion of the sensor chip is concave with respect to the base member compared with the edge portion, a stress concentration occurs in the bumps that are coupled with the pads disposed at the center portion, and thereby the bumps may crack or the bumps may be easily detached from the pads. When a bad connection occurs between the sensor chip and the base member, noise may be generated in an output signal of the sensor chip.
The dynamic quantity sensor disclosed in US 2008/0066546 A1 does not have a configuration for determining whether a bad connection occurs between the sensor chip and the base member.